After Julliard
by emily-vancamp
Summary: What will Ephram do about Madison and her baby? Will he care? Will he even find out? Find out here. please review.
1. learning the truth

A/N: I do not own these characters. This takes place after Ephram's second Julliard trip.  
  
Ephram got out of his second Julliard summer program (one year after the first) a week early because he was doing so well there. He got home, threw his bag down on the ground, and headed for his room. All he wanted to do was lay on top of his own bed and listen to music or watch tv.  
  
On the way he noticed something different. It was a picture in the hall that he had never seen before. The picture was of a baby boy. He stood there for a while wondering what the feeling in his gut was all about when he heard a door open downstairs.  
  
He went downstairs to go check out who was there. It was his dad.  
  
"OH hey Ephram. You're home a week early. What happened did you get kicked out?Just kidding."Andy laughed.  
"No, actually they let me out a week early because i was doing so well. I finished all of my courses early." Ephram replied. He had forgotten about the photo in the hallway.  
"I'll be back downstairs in a minute. I have to change."Andy said on the way to the stairway.  
  
Ephram followed his dad up the stairs. He stopped when he came to the picture in the hallway.  
  
"Dad?" Ephram asked feeling a sense of confusion.  
"What?"Andy responded.  
"Has that picture always been there? If it has, I have never noticed it before." Ephram pointed at the picture.  
"Ummm...." Andy started. He didn't want to tell him about maddison and the baby. Since Ephram had come home a week early he didn't have enough time to take down the picture.  
"And who is that in it?"Ephram asked.  
"No, it hasn't been there the whole time"Andy replied trying very hard not to give Ephram too much information.  
"Well, who is it?" Ephram asked trying to figure out all that was going on.  
"Ummmm....so what kind of things did you do this summer?" Andy asked quickly trying to change the subject.  
"Oh nothing new. Same as last year. So who is in that picture?" Ephram was almost going to fall for the change of subject but quickly realized what he was doing.  
"Nobody that you have to worry about. Now I have to change and I'll be out in a minute." Andy told Ephram.  
  
Ephram left the room and headed toward the photo again. He opened the back of the frame hoping that something about the baby would be written on the back. A little folded note fell out of the frame.  
  
"What is this?" Ephram said to himself as he unfolded the note anxiously.  
  
The note read:  
  
Dear Dr. Brown,  
I wanted to tell you that i gave birth to a baby boy.  
Again I am sorry. I hope that you can forgive me. I still think that you are making a HUGE mistake. You can support me financially but I still think that he should have a father in his life. If you need to contact me for any reason please call me on my cell or write a letter to 9444 Strathmore Lane Boulder, CO 73826  
  
"What the...?!?!" Ephram said to himself.  
  
Ehpram was shokcked. He was frozen in place. He read the note over and over some 20-30 times. Andy finally came out of the bathroom.  
  
"So anyway, what else have you--" He was soon cut off by Ephram. "W-w-what is this?" "What is what?"Andy replied looking worried. "T-t-this note that was behind the picture?" "There was a note?Oh no. Did you read it?"Andy asked looking worried. "Yes. Some 20-30 times" Ephram replied. "Oh no. Let me see that." He quickly snatched the note away from Ephram. He started to read it. "Who is it from?"Asked Ephram. He seemed very anxious. "It isn't important..."Andy responded trying to avoid the subject. "Tell me or I will go there and find out who wrote it." Ephram threatened. He though he was so very clever for thinking that up. "Ummmm.... Madison."Andy mumbled under his breath. "Who?I didn't quite hear that." Ephram said. "Madison!!Okay?! Are you happy?!?!?!Madison!!!!!!Andy yelled. "Oh, Gosh!No!"Ephram was in deep trouble.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... You can tell me what you think or ask me questions about things that aren't so clear in my fanfic. I know that there are somethings. Please review. You can email me emilyvancampfanyahoo.com for questions or comments. Thank you. 


	2. getting out

Ephram had to sit down for a while to register everything that was going on.  
  
For a few days all he did was eat and sleep. He was to mad and hurt that he couldn't do anything else.  
  
The doorbell rang early on monday morning.  
  
Andy went to answer the door. It was amy.  
  
Andy: Oh hey Amy.(sounding kind of depressed)  
  
Amy: Hey Dr.Brown what's wrong.  
  
Andy: Oh nothing important.  
  
Amy: Okay. Anyway is Ephram ready to go?  
  
Andy: Ready to go?Where are you going? I wasn't aware that you two were going anywhere today.(he said in a wierd tone of voice).  
  
Amy: I was going to surprise him with lunch and maybe we could go to see a movie or something.  
  
Andy: Amy i'm sorry but i don't think that--  
  
Amy: Dr.Brown it is not like we are--  
  
Andy: Oh no i know that's not it. It is just that i don't think ephram feels up to it.  
  
Amy: Why what's wrong? Is something wrong with him? Did something happen? Is he okay? Wha--- (Amy was almost in a big panic befoer Andy cut her off)  
  
Andy: W-w-wait amy. Calm down.  
  
Amy: Sorry.  
  
Andy: It is just that something happened that he nor i can talk to anybody about. I'll see if he is up to it though.  
  
Amy: Oh no that is okay if it is that bad that you cannot tell anyone than maybe--  
  
Andy: No no it will do him good to get out of the house.  
  
Andy headed up to Ephram's room  
  
he knocked on the door.  
  
Ephram: Who is it?  
  
Andy: It is me.  
  
Ephram: Go away!  
  
Andy: Amy is here.  
  
She wated to give you a surprise. you know that way you can get out of the house for a while.  
  
Ephram: Ummm...i guess. there is nothing better to do. Tell her i'll be down in a minute.  
  
Andy walked back downstairs.  
  
Andy: He'll be down in a minute. Come on in.  
  
Maybe he'll actually talk to you.  
  
Ephram walked downstairs.  
  
Amy(feeling a little uncomfortable not knowing what was going on and all): Oh hey Ephram ready to go?  
  
Ephram: Yeah, let's go.  
  
Ephram had a small bag in his hand.  
  
Amy wondered what it was for but didn't ask.  
  
They left and headed for the resturaunt.  
  
Amy: So what have you been up to? How was Julliard  
  
Ephram: Other than learning about... well....something i didn't want to know...i have not been doing anything really. And Julliard was ok i got out a week early.  
  
Amy: So...what is the bag for?  
  
Ephram: Okay hears the thing Amy i need your help.  
  
Amy: What is it Ephram?  
  
Ephram: I need you to do something for me.  
  
I KNOW THIS IS KIND OF SHORT BUT I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO WRITE A WHOLE LONG CHAPTER. emial me at emilyvancampfanyahoo.com. please email or post reviews 


	3. Bye Ugly!

Amy: Ephram just get tot the point! What do dyou need?!  
  
Ephram: Okay. Well i need you to drive me to boulder.  
  
Amy: Boulder?! Why?  
  
Ephram: Just please Amy.(Trying not to give too much information)I need you to drive me to a certain street corner and when i call you, you pick me up. It should only take a small amount of time i think.  
  
Amy: Does this have something to do with why you were so upset all weekend?  
  
Ephram: Yeas. Just tell me you will please. I need your help.  
  
Amy: Fine. Okay. I'll do it.  
  
Ephram softly kissed Amy on the lips. He hadn't done that in a while since he was upset all weekend and the fact that he had just come back from Julliard a week ago. He smiled at Amy.  
  
Ephram: Thanks so much Amy. You have no idea how much this means to me.  
  
Amy: No problem.  
  
Amy drove Ephram to the end of Strathmore Lane. Once again Ephram kissed Amy. That time it was a little more passionate. He tried to kiss her for a second time before he got out of the car but she jerked back.  
  
Amy: Save it. You have somewhere to be.  
  
Ephram: Okay but you better save it for me.  
  
Amy: Okay just go.  
  
Ephram got out of the car.  
  
Amy: Bye sexy!  
  
Ephram(turning around): Bye ugly!  
  
Amy: That's not very nice.  
  
Ephram: That's what you get for not kissing me.  
  
Amy: HaHa(sarcastically). Don't forget to call me. I'm gonna go get something to eat. Want me to get you anything?  
  
Ephram: No thanks.  
  
Amy: See you.  
  
Ephram: Bye.  
  
Ephram walked slowly but anxiously to the end of the block thinking about what he was gonna do or what he was going to say to Madison. I wonder what the baby's name is. I wonder if she will be happy to see me. I wonder if she is dating somebody else. What if she slams the door in my face unhappy to see me. All of these questions were going through his mind as if his brain were a colander separating noodles from the water. Anyway that was a change of subject. Okay back to the story.  
  
Ephram realized he was at the end of Madison's driveway. He went up to the door debating whether he should knock, ring the doorbell or what. He decided to do something a little different. He called Madison's cell phone. She picked up.  
  
Madison: Hello?  
  
Ephram: Hey..M-M-Madison. Are you at home?  
  
Madison: Ye...s. May I ask who is calling?  
  
She had not recognized his voice because of his new cell phone and because his voice had changed some(not a lot) over the year.  
  
Ephram: Oh yeah sorry I forgot. It is ummm.....Well.....E-Ephram.  
  
Madison: Ephram? Hey. Why are you calling me?  
  
Ephram: Go to your door.  
  
Madison: My door? Why?  
  
Ephram: Just do it.  
  
Madison: Okay.  
  
Madison went to the door.  
  
Madison: Okay I'm now at the door. Why did I ha--  
  
Ephram: Open the door.  
  
Madison: Oka---  
  
Madison opened the door and dropped her cell phone. 


	4. misunderstandings

Madison: What are you doing here Ephram?  
  
Ephram: I came hame one week early from t-t-the Julliard program and saw the picture in the hall.  
  
Madison: Oh my gosh. Ephram I am so sorry that I didn't tell you. I couldn't. I mean I could have but I would upset your dad and I really did not want to do that.(ranting)But enough about me what about you? Oh yeah sorry I forgot would you like to come in?  
  
Ephram: Sure... so how did all of this happen I mean Well you know what I mean.  
  
Madison: Well, you know how this all started.  
  
Ephram: Oh yeah not that I know about that already.(quickly)  
  
Madison: Well, I found out I was pregnant a couple days before you were supposed to leave for Julliard...  
  
Ephram: Why didn't you tell me Madison?  
  
Madison: I couldn't. your dad told me not to.  
  
They talked about this for about an hour.  
  
Back at home Andy is talking to Harold and Nina at Mama Joy's.  
  
Nina: What's wrong Andy? You hardly ate your potatoes. Something must be wrong if you haven't eaten your potatoes in the hour you've been here. You usually eat them in say...ummm....your record is 1 minute and 46 seconds. Slowest time was 4 minutes.  
  
Andy: Nothing Nina.  
  
Harold: Why do you always say your fine when your not. You know you are a very and I mean it when I say very bad liar.  
  
Andy: Harold?  
  
Harold: What Andy.  
  
Andy: Shut up.  
  
Nina: What is wrong just tell us or him or me. Tell someone.  
  
Andy told them the story of Madison and the letter behind the picture.  
  
Nina: So where is Ephram now?  
  
Andy: Well he is supposedly with--  
  
Harold: Amy.  
  
Andy: Yeah.  
  
Harold: ummmmm..... Andy I think you need to know something.  
  
Andy: What is it?  
  
Harold: Ummm...Amy called me earlier and said she was spending the day in Boulder. Ephram asked her to do some sort of favor.  
  
Andy: Oh no. I have to go after them.  
  
Nina: But where are you going to go? Do you know where she lives?  
  
Andy: Yes. I send her money and cupons every week.  
  
Harold: Andy?  
  
Andy: Yeah?  
  
Harold: Good luck.  
  
Andy walked out the door.  
  
Amy in the Applebees she had found down the road.  
  
Waitress: Hello what would you like to eat?  
  
Amy: Can I have--  
  
Waitress at counter: Umm. Renee?waitress waiting on Amy)  
  
Renee: Yes?  
  
Waitress at counter: We are short on workers today.  
  
Renee: Call Madison. She'll come in.  
  
Waitress at counter: Which Madison?  
  
Renee: Madison Kellner.  
  
Amy thought she was dreaming. she slapped herself.  
  
Amy: Not a dream(she said in pain)  
  
Renee: Are you alright?  
  
Amy: Yeah.  
  
Waitress at counter: She is not picking up her phone.  
  
Renee: I am close friends with her. Can you send Ryan to 9444 Strathmore LN? That is where she lives.  
  
Amy:Strathmore Lane?(Amy said to herself)  
  
That was where she had dropped Ephram off.  
  
She got up quickly and told the waitress she had to go.  
  
Back at Madison's house, Ephram and Madison were finishing up their conversation.  
  
Ephram: Well I better be going.  
  
Madison looked at her watch  
  
Madison: Yeah me too. I have to pick Ephram up from daycare.  
  
Ephram: Excuse me?  
  
Madison: Our baby...I named him Ephram.  
  
Ephram: Oh well I should call Amy and get going.  
  
Madison: Amy's lucky you know.  
  
Ephram: Why is that?  
  
Madison: She will always have you to take care of her.  
  
Ephram: You know if you ever need me you can call me.  
  
Madison: I know.  
  
Ephram and Madison walked out the door and toward the car. Amy was driving by to check out the house she heard the waitress tell Renee about. Madison and Ephram were hugging each other byeand Amy got the wrong idea.She was hurt. Amy drove on past as if she were just another car.  
  
Madison: Well...it was great seeing you again. You should stop by again and see Ephram.  
  
Ephram: I sure will. And to tell you the truth it makes me feel a lot better to know that you are ok. Oh and I almost forgot...here is some extra money and food for you guys.  
  
He handed her the bag of stuff he brought from his house.  
  
Madison: Thanks Ephram. Your a life-saver.  
  
They hugged good-bye once again and she got in her car and drove away.  
  
Ephram called Amy(she was not that talkative) and headed toward the corner of the street. 


	5. The Fight

Ephram climbed in the car with Amy and they drove away.  
  
Ephram tried to give Amy a kiss but she pulled away.  
  
Ephram: C'mon you said you would save it for me. What? Did you give it to someone else?  
  
Amy didn't say anything. The car was quiet for about 20 minutes.  
  
Ephram: Amy, what's wrong?  
  
Amy: Where were you?  
  
Ephram: Its not that important.  
  
Amy: Apparently it is.  
  
Ephram: What do you mean.  
  
Amy: It must be important if it causes you to cheat on me.  
  
Ephram: What are you talking about Amy?  
  
Amy: I saw you with Madison. No. I saw you hugging Madison. Ephram, you still love her don't you?  
  
Ephram: No, Amy I love you not her.  
  
Amy(tears in her eyes): Then what were you doing with her then.  
  
Ephram: Look I can't tell you.  
  
Amy: See I knew you were cheating on me.  
  
Ephram: Look, Amy you have no idea what you are talking about. I am not cheating on you. You just have to trust me on this Amy. I promise you.  
  
Amy had a doubtful look on her face.  
  
Andy was at his house getting things ready to go to boulder when he heard a car out front. He wennt to look out the front window and he saw that it was Amy and Ephram.  
  
Amy and parked the car and turned toward Ephram. Ephram had never seen her like this before. She had tears in her eyes and her face was red.  
  
Amy: So what were you doing with Madison?  
  
Ephram: I told you I can't--  
  
Amy: I knew it.  
  
Ephram(frustrated): Fine you wanna know what I was doing?!?! Madison was pregnant and I just found out a while ago. In fact just a couple days ago.My dad was keeping it from me. I found out that I have a son. Okay?!  
  
Ephram got out of the car and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Amy: Wait Ephram!  
  
Ephram: What?!(he was in tears)  
  
Amy: Look I'm sorry.  
  
Ephram walked back toward the car annd got in again.  
  
Ephram: No. I'm sorry. I should have just told you from the beginning.  
  
Amy: Yeah, but it was not really any of my business. You still want that kiss I owe you?  
  
Ephram leaned in and they kissed. It was a long passionate kiss.  
  
Ephram got out of the car, they said thier good-byes, and he headed inside.  
  
Andy: Ephram. I know where you were today.  
  
Ephram: Who told you?  
  
Andy: Well, Harold filled me in that Amy called him and told you and Amy were in Boulder for the day.  
  
Ephram: Don't worry dad. Nothing happened. We just talked for awhile.  
  
Andy: I don't want you going over there anymore. It is going to ruin your relationship with Amy.  
  
Ephram: Amy knows. She understands. And if she really loves me like she says she does, she will be able to trust me.  
  
Andy: I still forbade you to go there again.  
  
Ephram: You know what dad? This time I don't care what you say. I am going to go back there. You know you were wrong not to tell me and that was your loss. Okay? I need to be in Ephram's life!  
  
Andy: Excuse me??  
  
Ephram: My son's name is Ephram!  
  
Back at the Abbott's house.  
  
Amy: Oh hey dad.  
  
Harold: I think there is something you should know about Ephram. Andy said he thought you should know that--  
  
Amy: I already know.  
  
Ephram told me and I understand.  
  
Harold: Then why do you look like you have been run over by a truck?(referring to the red in her face and the tear streaks down her face)  
  
Amy: Before I knew, I had the wrong idea when I saw them hugging bye.  
  
Harold: Okay.  
  
Amy walked upstairs into her room. Bright was using her computer.  
  
Amy: Out. Now.  
  
Bright: Geez, Amy. Your face is all red,  
  
Amy: Shut up and get out.  
  
Bright: Dad told me about Ephram. Did he tell you?  
  
Amy: No. Ephram did.  
  
Bright: What's wrong.  
  
Amy: I'm just worried about him. Out now.  
  
Bright left the room. Amy plopped down on her bed and fell asleep. 


	6. Andy's Surprise

Amy woke up the next morning with the house to herself. After she ate breakfast and watched an hour of tv, Amy called up Ephram.  
  
Andy answered the phone.  
  
Andy: Hello?  
  
Amy: Hey, Dr. Brown. Is Ephram there?  
  
Andy: Yeah hold on one second.  
  
Amy:okay.  
  
Andy(yelling to Ephram): Ephram!  
  
Ephram came down stairs. His dad had woken him up.  
  
Andy: Good morning sleepy head. Amy's on the phone.  
  
Ephram picked up the phone to his ear.  
  
Ephram(tired):Hey Amy. What you doin'?  
  
Amy: Nothing. I woke up and found that I was the only one here. My family ditched me.  
  
Ephram: Haha.  
  
Amy: Shut up Ephram. So, want to go do something today?  
  
Ephram: I'd love to.  
  
Amy: What?When?Where?  
  
Ephram: I don't know...You're the one who invited me.  
  
Amy: Well... Just come over and then we'll figure it out.  
  
Ephram: Okay, I'll be over in about 20 minutes.  
  
Amy: See you then.  
  
Ephram: Bye.  
  
Ephram turned around and his dad was standing there.  
  
Andy: So, you got a hot date?  
  
Ephram: Maybe.  
  
Andy: Call me and tell me where you are going and tell me how long you will- -  
  
Ephram: Forget it dad. I may not be going back today...But I will be going back.  
  
Ephram went upstairs got ready and headed for Amy's house. He stopped at a shop on the way and bought Amy some flowers. When he got there, he knocked on the door and Amy answered.  
  
Amy: Hey Ephram.  
  
Ephram(handing her the flowers): Here these are for you.  
  
Amy: Thanks Ephram.  
  
Amy and Ephram stood in the hall and kissed for about 5 minutes then they headed into the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
Ephram: It would be okay if I went to Bouldder again wouldn't it? I mean not today, but later on.  
  
Amy: It is okay by me.  
  
Ephram kissed her once again.  
  
Ephram: Thanks Amy.  
  
Back at the house Andy is talking to Nina.  
  
Nina: So what are Ephram's adventures today?  
  
Andy: A date.  
  
Nina: With Amy?  
  
Andy: I hope so.  
  
Nina: It'll be okay Andy. I pretty well know that he isn't with Madison.  
  
Andy: And you know this because?  
  
Nina: I talked to Harold this morning and he said Amy was pretty banged up last night.  
  
Andy: Oh?  
  
Nina: I'm pretty sure Amy's not gonna' let him go back.  
  
Andy: I hope your right.  
  
All of the sudde, and I mean out of the middle of no where, Nina kisses Andy on the lips. She quickly jerked back.  
  
Nina: Oh, I am so sorry. I don't know where that came from. It wasn't, I me- -  
  
Andy: It's okay.  
  
Nina and Andy looked at each other and they leaned in for another kiss.  
  
Nina: So.... What does this mean...?  
  
Andy: I don't know.  
  
They spent the rest of the day together in town.  
  
Amy and Ephram also spent the day in town. They ran into each other.  
  
Ephram: Hey, you guys.  
  
Nina: Hi Ephram. Hey, Amy. Look, Andy I'll be right back I need to go to the bathroom.  
  
Andy: So...What have you guys been up to?  
  
Ephram: Dad.  
  
Andy: I know. None of my business.  
  
Ephram: So...What have you two been doing?  
  
Andy(blushing): We were just walking around town.  
  
Ephram(finally having conversation with his dad): I knew it.  
  
Andy: What?  
  
Amy: Oh my gosh.  
  
Andy: What?  
  
Ephram: Don't pretend you don't know.  
  
Andy(face turning even more red): What?!  
  
Ephram: Your face is all red. You and Nina are sort of on a date, aren't you?  
  
Amy: It's about time.  
  
Andy: What do you mean it is about time?  
  
Amy: You two have been flirting around this for I don't know...At least a month.  
  
Andy: And you know this because?...  
  
Ephram: You talk about your problems with people when you are flirting with them.  
  
Andy: I do not... I talk to Harold about some of my problems when I am with him. I am not flirting with him...  
  
Amy: But that is different.  
  
Andy: How?  
  
Amy: First of all you and my dad do is argue about the solutions to you guys' problems. With Nina, you pretty much agree with everything she says.  
  
Andy: That is because she is serious about answering.  
  
Amy: And second, When you are talking to Nina, you blush like crazy and you are always watching her when she is talking. Well...You and my dad...well...you never look at him when you talk because you'd rather not I don't think.  
  
Ephram: Admit it dad.  
  
Andy: Fine then. Yes. Yes. Yes. You are right.  
  
Nina came back.  
  
Nina: Did I miss something? Who's right about what?  
  
Andy: Well... they know about our little secret.  
  
Nina(blushing annd laughing): How'd you do it?  
  
Amy: Well we sort of compared my dad's conversations about Dr.Brown's problems with your conversation's about Dr. Brown's problems. Haven't you ever noticed that he talks about his problems when he is trying to flirt?  
  
Ephram: Not a very good one, I might add.  
  
Andy: Hey.  
  
Nina: Yes actually I have.  
  
Everyone was lauughing.  
  
Ephram: So...who made the first move?  
  
Nina: Well...I did.  
  
everyone laughed again.  
  
Amy: How?  
  
Nina: I don't know exactly. I just kind of out of the middle of no where kissed him.  
  
Everyone laughed again.  
  
All of the sudden Amy's cell phone rang.  
  
She answered it while the others still talked and laughed.  
  
Amy: Hello? Yes this is she.  
  
Oh no....!  
  
Amy dropped her cell phone and sat on the ground.  
  
Ephram: What's wrong Amy?  
  
Amy broke down in tears. Ephram held her, hugged her, and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
Everyone wanted to know what was going on.  
  
To Be CoNtInUeD...... 


	7. YumChicken

Ephram and Nina calmed Amy down while Andy went to find Dr. Abbott to tell him something was wrong.  
  
Ephram: Amy..Are you okay? What happened? Who called?  
  
Amy(tears flowing but calmed down somewhat): My dad..  
  
After Amy said this she started to cry once more.  
  
Ephram: Your dad was on the phone or something happened to him?  
  
Amy: He was in a car accident. Critical condition.  
  
Ephram held her even ttighter.  
  
Ephram: It's going to be okay Amy. Everything will be just fine.  
  
Amy: I just don't want someone else in my life to die like this.  
  
Amy cried for about an hour on Ephram's shoulder. His shirt was all wet. Nina had made 10-20 trips to the bathroom for some tissues. A little later on they moved from the bench in the park to Ephram's house. Amy cried herself to sleep on his couch.  
  
Ephram(whispering): You can go home if you want to Nina.  
  
Nina: That is okay. I'll cook you two something to eat and then we'll try to find your father.  
  
Nina went in to the kitchen and started to cook some chicken legs.  
  
Ephram sat at the kitchen table. About 20 minutes went by and then Ephram's cell phone started to ring.  
  
Ephram(whispering): Hello?  
  
Andy: Hey, Ephram. It's me.  
  
Ephram: Hi.  
  
Andy: Why are you whispering?  
  
Ephram: Amy cried herself to sleep on our couch.  
  
Andy: You're at the house?  
  
Ephram: Yeah.  
  
Andy: I went to Harold's office to tell him something wrong and his nurse told me what happened.  
  
Ephram: I know what happened too. Amy finally cracked. So, do you know what hospital he is in?  
  
Andy: Boulder hospital. Critical condition.  
  
Ephram: I'll bring her over there as soon as we eat something.  
  
Andy: Okay. But...Ephram?  
  
Ephram: Yeah?  
  
Andy: I don't want you to go anywhere near Madison.  
  
Ephram just hung up the phone.  
  
Nina: Your dad?  
  
Ephram: Yeah.  
  
Nina: Well you can wake Amy up if you want. The chicken is ready.  
  
Ephram walked into the livingroom to find Amy sitting up on the couch with her head in her hands. She had woken up to the smell of chicken in the kitchen.  
  
Ephram: You okay?  
  
Amy: I don't know.  
  
Ephram: You want to go see him?  
  
Amy just nodded her head.  
  
Amy, Ephram, and Nina ate the chicken than Amy and Ephram headed off to boulder.  
  
They pulled up to the hospital and parked the car.  
  
Amy just stayed in the car. She was scared.  
  
Ephram: Amy?  
  
Amy: Yeah?  
  
Ephram: Do you want to go inside or stay in the car?  
  
Amy: Oh, yeah sorry.  
  
Amy got out of the car. They walked hand-in-hand into the hospital.  
  
When they got to the desk they asked for Dr. Harold Abbot's room.  
  
Nurse: Are you a relative?  
  
Amy: Yes.  
  
Amy started to cry again.  
  
Amy: Daughter.  
  
Nurse: Okay room 208 on the third floor.  
  
Ephram: Thanks.  
  
Nurse: No problem.  
  
Amy and Ephram headed towards the third floor. 


	8. Madison's other secret

Ephram and Amy got to the room. Amy was hesitant to go in because of what she might see.  
  
Ephram: Are you ready?  
  
Amy nodded her head. Ephram softly kissed her.  
  
Ephram: Do you want me to come in with you?  
  
Amy nodded again.  
  
Ephram and Amy went inside the room. Amy was surprised to see her father concious.  
  
Amy's eyes were filled with tears.  
  
Amy: Dad?  
  
Harold(scratchy sounding): Amy.  
  
Amy kissed her father on the head.  
  
Amy: I thought you were in really critical condition. Like unconcious, coma type thing.  
  
Harold: Not that bad. Hey Ephram.  
  
Ephram: Hey.  
  
Ephram stayed there for about 2 hours just talking until Dr. Abbott fell asleep. He left Amy there and went to go see Madison.  
  
When he got there he heard a very faint cry. He was nervous. Hesitant to knock on the door. Finally, he stirred up enough courage to knock. Madison opened the door.  
  
Madison: Hi, Ephram.  
  
Ephram: Hey. Is this a bad time?  
  
Madison: Well, umm.  
  
A man came into the doorway behind him.  
  
Madison: Umm, Ephram, this is Matthew. Matthew, This is Ephram.  
  
Ephram and Matthew shook hands.  
  
Matthew: Hi. Madison's told me so much about you.  
  
Ephram: She has, has she?  
  
Ephram was a little disappointed. His heart sank when he saw Matthew.  
  
Madison: Matthew is my ....  
  
Madison paused for a minute. Matthew finished her sentance.  
  
Matthew: I'm her boyfriend.  
  
I'm sorry that this was so short but I didn't have much time to work on it today. 


	9. Take care of her

They all went inside. Matthew was gathering some things up.  
  
Matthew: I'm gonna go to the store. Do you need anything hon?  
  
Madison(hesitant): No.  
  
Matthew went over to her and gave her a deep kiss. A little too strong. Madison quickly jerked away but Matthew didn't care.  
  
Matthew: See ya. Nice meeting you Ephram.  
  
He walked out the door. The room was awfully quiet.  
  
Madison:so...  
  
Ephram: Can I see Ephram?  
  
Madison: Yeah. Follow me.  
  
Madison led Ephram into a narrow hallway that went to Ephram Jr's room. On his door the letters E P H R A M J R were painted in multicolor. Madison opened up the door. Careful not to wake him up.  
  
Madison: Here he his.  
  
Madison picked the baby up(he was just put to sleep so he was cranky). Madison handed the baby to Ephram.  
  
Ephram: He's so...cute.  
  
Madison: Thank you.  
  
Ephram laid tiny Ephram back in his baby bed and tucked him in. Ephram Jr instantly fell asleep. They headed back into the living way and sat down.  
  
It was silent for about 3 whole minutes.  
  
Madison: So--  
  
Ephram: How could you?  
  
Madison: What?  
  
Ephram: You already have another boyfriend?!  
  
Madison: I wouldn't be talking. You are with Amy. And plus, Ephram, it's been a year and 3 months.  
  
Ephram: Sorry. Just kind of got a little jealous. Can I tell you something?  
  
Madison: That's okay. What kind of something?  
  
Ephram: It's more of a confession.  
  
Madison: Go on.  
  
Ephram: I never stopped loving you. I-I-I mean I am still in love with you Madison.  
  
The room was again silent.  
  
Madison: Ephram...I think it is time for you to go.  
  
Ephram's cell phone rang. He answered it.  
  
Ephram: Hello?  
  
Andy: Hi Ephram.  
  
Ephram: Hey dad.  
  
Andy: Where are you now? Is Amy there? Is she feeling better?  
  
Ephram: I think she feels a little better. We got to the hospital and found him awake.  
  
Andy: He was concious? That's great.  
  
Ephram: Yeah.  
  
Andy: Oh..Wait. Nina wants to talk to you.  
  
Ephram: Okay. Bye dad.  
  
Andy: Bye. Talk to you later.  
  
Nina: Hey Ephram.  
  
Ephram: Hi Nina. Did my dad eat the leftover chicken?  
  
Nina: Yeah. How is Amy and her dad?  
  
Ephram: She's....well....she's okay now. Still a little upset though. And Dr. Brown is concious.  
  
Nina: Is Amy there?  
  
Ephram told Madison he was going outside for a minute.  
  
Ephram: No. She's not here.  
  
Nina: Where is she then?  
  
Ephram: Nina can I tell you something that you can't tell my dad?  
  
Nina: Maybe.  
  
Ephram: Nina.  
  
Nina: Okay. I won't.  
  
Ephram: I am at Madison's house. I just wanted to see my son.  
  
Nina: Oh, Ephram. You shouldn--  
  
Nina stopped in the middle of her sentence.  
  
Ephram: What did he walk into the room?  
  
Nina: Yeah.  
  
Ephram: Well I think Amy is trying to call me on the other line. Tell my dad we are going to be spending a few days in boulder. We have our bags in the trunk so we'll stay in a motel. And Nina?  
  
Nina: Yeah?  
  
Ephram: Don't tell him about ...well...you know what.  
  
Nina: Okay. Bye.  
  
Ephram: Bye.  
  
Ephram answered the phone on the other line.  
  
Ephram: Hello?  
  
Amy: Hey(she seemed tired.)  
  
Ephram: Hey Amy. How are you feeling? Any better?  
  
Amy: It's a little better to know that he is concious.  
  
Ephram: I'm glad. I mean not glad. I mean. Well you know what i mean.  
  
Amy: Yeah. And thanks.  
  
Ephram: I'll come to the hospital and pick you up for dinner. Then, we will go back to the hospital and visit for a while. After that, you can choose whether you want to sleep in the hospital room with your dad, or stay in separate or the same hotel rooms.  
  
Amy: Sounds good. Ephram? I thank you for everything you have done for me. Especially right at this moment.  
  
Ephram: No problem Amy. You know I love you very very very very very--  
  
Amy: Okay Ephram. I get your point.  
  
Ephram: Okay well I'll see ya.  
  
Amy: Bye.  
  
Ephram walked back inside and found Madison asleep on the couch. He draped a blanket over her, wrote a note telling her he left, and then headed out the door.  
  
Ephram reached the hospital room and quietly walked in.  
  
Amy walked right over to Ephram and hugged him. Ephram took her into his arms. He kissed her on top of her head.  
  
Ephram: It's going to be okay.  
  
Amy cried for a while on his shoulder. Once again, the shoulder of his shirt was completely soaked but that was okay as long as he was somewhat comforting Amy.  
  
Amy walked out of the room. Ephram looked at Dr. Abbott.  
  
Harold: Ephram. Take care of Amy for me.  
  
Ephram: I will. I promise.  
  
Harold: Thanks.  
  
Ephram walked out of the room.  
  
They went for dinner.  
  
Ephram: You wanna tlk about it?  
  
Amy: No. Not really. I just don't want to lose anyone else that is very close to me.  
  
Ephram: You won't. Trust me.  
  
Amy: I hope you're right.  
  
Amy had decided to stay with her dad in the hospital that night. And Ephram decided he was going to pay one more visit to Madison to apologize for his jealousy earlier.  
  
Ephram dropped Amy off at the hospital.  
  
Ephram: See you later.  
  
Amy: Bye. Thanks Ephram.  
  
Ephram: Any time.  
  
Ephram headed toward Madison's house. When he got there he started to walk up the drive and walk when he heard something from the house that he wasn't very sure what it was. It was sort of a muffled scream. A scream as if the person was saying "stop". As he proceeded up the drive he caught a glimpse of something in Madison's livingroom window. He ran up to the door and tried to open it up but it was locked. He heard the scream once again. This time he knew it was Madison because of the fact of what he had seen in the window. This time she seemed to be crying for help.  
  
Ephram was furious. He didn't like what he saw through her window.  
  
To Be CoNtInUeD....  
  
You will find out what happened in the next chapter/post/update. Please leave reviews. Or email them to emilyvancampfanyahoo.com. I will post again the next time I get reviews.  
  
Thanx again 4 reading. 


	10. Saving two people in one day

Madison was being hit by Matthew.  
  
The door was locked but Ephram remembered how Madison always kept a spare key under her flower pot. Ephram scrambled quickly trying to find the key and finally did. he unlocked the door and ran in, furious at what Matthew was doing to Madison.  
  
Matthew had Madison an the ground. He was hitting(or punching, whichever you prefer)her on the back and at the same time, yelling things that, well, Ephram wasn't paying much attention to.  
  
Madison(trying to get off the floor): STOP MATTHEW!! YOU'RE HURTING ME!!STOPPP! HELP!!!  
  
Ephram ran up to Matthew and tried to pull him off of Madison. He was surprised at how strong Matthew was.  
  
Matthew: Hey, what are you doing man?  
  
Ephram realized that Matthew was drunk.  
  
While Ephram distracted him, Madison managed to get away and find her cell phone. She called the police.  
  
Madison: Hello? Yes this is an emergancy. No I can't hold.  
  
Lady on phone: What's your address? I'll send someone.  
  
Madison: 9444 strathmore ln. boulder.  
  
Madison had barely said those words when Madison was hit again.  
  
Ephram quickly ran over again and punched Matthew in the face with strength he never knew he had. Matthew was unconcious.  
  
Ephram: That'll teach you to mess with me.  
  
Ephram ran over to Madison who was almost unconcious. He held her in his arms as if she were the only person left in the world. Sirens sounded in the distance and Ephram knew everything was going to be okay.  
  
Ephram: It's gonna' be okay Madison. I know it is. It's going to be okay.  
  
Ephram knew Madison wanted to say something, but she couldn't. She was in too much pain. By then, she had bruises all the way up her back and on her face. Her lip was slightly bleeding, and her arm was broken. Ephram went to open the door for the policeman in.  
  
Policeman: Is everything okay here?  
  
Ephram: Now it is. We need an ambulance.  
  
The policeman called an ambulance . It came about 5 minutes later and Ephram helped get Madison in it.  
  
Paramedic: We need to get you checked out too.  
  
Ephram(limping to the bench so he could sit down): I'm fine. Really.  
  
Paramedic: It doesn't matter. We really do need to. It is what we have to do.  
  
Ephram: Okay, if you have too.  
  
Ephram too, climbed into the ambulance.  
  
They went to the same hospital that AAmy's father was in. Amy was at the vending machine near the ambulane entrance when Ephram and Madison's ambulance pulled up.  
  
Amy saw who was coming out of the ambulance and she dropped her candy and ran to the ambulance.  
  
Amy: Oh my gosh!  
  
Paramedic: Miss, you need to step out of the way please.  
  
Amy: Please, let me help. Let me go in with them, please.  
  
Paramedic(thinking Amy was crazy. he did not know Amy knew either one of them):I am sorry, but you are not a nurse or doctor.  
  
Amy: You don't understand. Ephram is my boyfriend.  
  
Paramedic: Okay, you can go in with them.  
  
Amy followed the paramedic to where Ephram and Madison were. As soon as Amy walked in to the room, Ephram tryed to get away from the doctor examining him to go over to her.  
  
Doctor: Please stay put or we'll never get this over with.  
  
Ephram: I'm fine. I already told you that.  
  
Doctor: Just hold on 1 minute.  
  
Amy couldn't bring herself to say anything. She saw that Ephram had a huge bruise on his cheek and eye.  
  
Ephram(sarcastically): Hold on 1 minute Amy.  
  
Ephram counted to 30 before the doctor was done examining him.  
  
Doctor: We need to treat that bruise and you need to stay here until your foot feels better but besides that, you are fine.  
  
Ephram: Thank you.  
  
Ephram limped over to Amy and gave her a kiss.  
  
Doctor: I'll leave you three alone.  
  
Ephram: Haha, very funny. Thank you again.  
  
Doctor: No problem. now you get you're rest. I'll bring you guys some water.  
  
Ephram: Okay.  
  
The doctor left the room.  
  
Amy: Ephram, what happened, are you okay? Is Madison okay?  
  
Ephram: I'm fine.  
  
Ephram walked over to Madison's bedside.  
  
Ephram: Madison'll be alright, I hope.  
  
She has a broken arm, bruises all over her back and face and a bloody nose and lip.  
  
Amy walked over to her bedside and gave Ephram a hug. Ephram took her in his arms.  
  
Amy: What happened?  
  
Ephram: I was walking up to Madison's house and I saw her new boyfriend beating her up. I found her spare key, opened the door, and tried to pull him off. She got away long enough and I guess she called the police, I wan't really paying attention to what she was doing I just wanted to keep him off. Well he started again and, with strength I never knew I had, I punched him in the face and knocked him out. He is in the room next door.  
  
Amy: You saved her life Ephram. I'm proud of you.  
  
Ephram: Thanks.  
  
As soon as Ephram said thanks, the door slammed open and Matthew came in.  
  
Matthew: You!!  
  
Matthew hurled himself at Ephram.  
  
Ephram: Amy! Go get the doctor!FAST!!HURRY!!  
  
As soon as he said that, Matthew tries to tackle Amy. He managed to grab her legs and trip her.  
  
Matthew: Oh no you don't.  
  
Ephram jumped on Matthew and in fury, he pulled him off of Amy and socked him in the face again.  
  
Ephram(continuing to punch him rapidly): You...do...not...touch...her!!!!  
  
The doctor and some nurses soon rushing in and pulled Ephram away from Matthew.  
  
Security came and took him away.  
  
Matthew: You'll be hearing from me!  
  
Amy ran over to Ephram and he held her for several minutes.  
  
Ephram: You okay, Aims?  
  
Amy(crying): Yeah, i'm fine. You saved me Ephram. You saved me from being hurt. Thank you.  
  
Ephram: I wasn't just going to let you get hurt. I love you Amy.  
  
Amy: I love you too.  
  
Ephram walked Amy back to her dad's room and then called his dad to tell him he would probably be a little longer. He didn't tell him what had happened because then his dad would know that he went to see Madison.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
What do you think. email me at emilyvancampfanyahoo.com or leave posts. i will update only when i get at least one review. 


	11. pizza

(Madison had dropped the baby off that afternoon after Ephram left at her parent's house to stay for a couple of weeks)  
  
The next morning came fast. Amy and Ephram slept in Madison's room. Ephram slept in a chair and Amy slept on one of the hospital beds. They were both very incomfortable and hardly slept.  
  
Amy was the first to wake up that morning. She wanted to go see her father so she wrote a note to tell Ephram where she was so she wouldn't worry.  
  
Ephram woke up at the sound of the door closing behind Amy as she left the room. He saw the note and read it:  
  
Ephram,  
  
Went to my father's room. I left some money on the table for you and Madison to get something to eat. I brought some with me to feed my dad and I. I'll be back soon. Love ya.  
  
-Amy  
  
Ephram sighed and went over to Madison's bedside. He noticed her hand move slightly.  
  
Ephram: You awake?  
  
Madison gradually opened her eyes.  
  
Ephram: Hey. How are you feeling?  
  
Madison: Sore. Hungry. Very thirsty.  
  
Ephram: What do you feel like eating?  
  
Madison: I don't know. What is there.  
  
Ephram: Just name something and I'll try to find it.  
  
Madison: Well. Pizza sounds kind of good.  
  
Ephram: Pizza it is. I'll be right back. I'm going to go check on Amy and get some pizza, Okay?  
  
Madison: Okay.  
  
Ephram: See you in a little while.  
  
Ephram walked out of the room and to Dr. Abbott's room. When he walked in he saw Amy sitting in the chair next to the bed. Bright was there too.  
  
Bright walked over to Ephram.  
  
Bright: Hey Ephram. What ya doin'?  
  
Ephram: Nothing man. I just woke up.  
  
Bright noticed the bruise on the side of Ephram's face.  
  
Bright: Whoa! What happened to you?  
  
Amy looked down. She didn't want her dad to know what had happened in the room the night before or what happened with Ephram and Madison. If he found out, he would tell Dr.Brown.  
  
Ephram: Nothing..I just...slipped and hit the side of the bed.  
  
Bright tried to touch it. Ephram slapped his hand.  
  
Ephram: Don't touch it. It hurts.  
  
Bright backed away.  
  
Bright: Sorry. My curiousity got the best of me. What does that feel like?  
  
Ephram: Well..Let's see...It hurts.  
  
Amy(getting up and walking toward Ephram): Bright, leave him alone.  
  
Ephram(to Amy): I was just checking up on you. I'm gonna go get some pizza for US(implying him and Madison) to eat. Do you want some?  
  
Amy: Sure. Come get me on the way back and I'll come with you.  
  
Ephram: Sure thing. See ya in a little bit.  
  
Amy: See ya.  
  
Amy gave Ephram a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Ephram: Bye Dr.Abbott, Bright.  
  
Harold and bright(same time): Bye.  
  
On the way out Ephram ran into Rose.  
  
Rose: Oh, hi Ephram. Nice to see you again.  
  
Ephram: Nice to see you too. Have you guys eaten anything?  
  
Rose: No, not yet.  
  
Ephram: Well don't worry about it. I'll bring you back some pizza.  
  
Rose: You don't have to do that Ephram.  
  
Ephram: Don't worry about it. Please.  
  
Rose: Okay. See you.  
  
Ephram: See ya.  
  
Ephram went to go get some pizza. He ordered three extra large pizzas because he knows how much Bright can eat sometimes.  
  
He got back to Amy, dropped off one and a half of those pizzas, picked Amy up, and headed back to Madison's room.  
  
When they got there Madison was laying in the bed wide awake.  
  
Amy walked over to the bed.  
  
Amy: Hey Madison. How are you feeling?  
  
Madison: I'm a little sore, but I'll be okay. How are you?  
  
Amy: I'm doin' fine. Thanks.  
  
Ephram: I got one and a half supreme pizzas.  
  
Madison: One and a HALF?  
  
Ephram: Yeah, I ordered three extra large pizzas and gave one half of the order to Bright, Dr. and Mrs. Abbott.  
  
Madison: Oh. Sounds good to me.  
  
Ephram: And for drinks, we got some Gatorade and water. The nurse said you couldn't have soda so that is what we have.  
  
Ephram, Amy, and Madison ate and then talked for what seemed like 3 hours but was really only about 1 hour.  
  
Amy: I have to get back to my dad. I'll see you later.  
  
Amy once again kissed Ephram on the cheek as she heaed out the door.  
  
Madison: What happened to Amy's dad?  
  
Ephram: He was in a car accident. He is the reason I was even allowed to be in Boulder. I had to give Amy a ride here.  
  
Madison: You're dad doesn't know you are with me right now?  
  
Ephram: Actually...He forbid me to go near you this week.  
  
As soon as Ephram had said that the door opened and Dr. Brown came in.  
  
Ephram: Dad? What are you doing here?  
  
I can explain.  
  
Andy: You better.  
  
After him came in Nina.  
  
Nina: Ephram. Can you show me where Amy's room is? I need to go see her. Is she okay now?  
  
Ephram: Umm...yeah. Can you hold on a few minutes dad?  
  
Andy: I suppose buut hurry. 


End file.
